


Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bittersweetˌbɪtəˈswiːt/adjectiveadjective: bitter-sweet; adjective: bittersweet1.(of food or drink) sweet with a bitter aftertaste."she sipped the bittersweet drink"2.arousing pleasure tinged with sadness or pain."bittersweet memories of his time in London"





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> so after several months, lindsey finally publishes something again? cool.
> 
> anyways,, i got into ddlc! (i'll still be writing for kiibouma, though.) my favourite character's sayori. i really had a strong attachment to her throughout the game. she was so relatable it was scary. 
> 
> i also really loved the writing style in her poems. i love bittersweet writing as well.
> 
> if only she hung around for longer.
> 
> goddamnit, monika.

**Your touch is my sunshine.**

It kindles a warm and tingly sensation within me.

Passionate and comforting.

Affectionate and uplifting.

Scattering happy, happy thoughts inside my head.

Setting off thrilling, thrilling fireworks inside my chest.

When you ruffle my strawberry blonde hair.

When you envelope me in your embrace.

When you press your velvety lips against my chapped ones,

and when our fingers lace.

I _adore_ your touch. 

Your _sweet, sweet_ touch. 

Your touch that lingers even after we part.

Your touch that fills every nook and cranny of my heart.

I _love_ it. I _love_ you.

But it's my secret. I can't tell you.

Because your touch, has a bitter aftertaste too,

like dark chocolate melting on my tongue.

**Your touch scorches me like the sun.**

In my heart, it unleashes a poison flood.

Poison that kills me slowly as it circulates in my blood.

I indulge in that poison. I don't know why. 

Even when the pain soars through my body like eagles in the sky.

It leaves ₕₓₚₚy, ₕₓₚₚy scars inside my head.

ₕₓₚₚy, ₕₓₚₚy scars inside my chest.

I _abhor_ your touch.

Your _bitter, bitter_ touch.

Stop it. Stop it. Stop. It. 

I _hate_ it. I _hate_ you.

Stop messing with me.

You and your _**bittersweet**_ touch.

I _**love-hate**_ it.

I crave it every time.

I _**love-hate**_ you.

I crave you every time.

So get out of my head.


End file.
